Digimon: The Clash of the Mega Digimon!
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The DigiDestined have to face not only Arukenimon and Black WarGreymon, but another Digimon. Will they be able to beat back these dangerous threats, or will both worlds suffer as a result? Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, Takari.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon whatsoever. I also don't own _Broken, _by Seether-featuring Amy Lee. The only thing I do own is the idea for this story, which is the sequel to _Ultimate Anti-Hero: A Taiora. _Enjoy!

                                                             **Digimon-The Clash of the Mega Digimon **

**                                                 Prologue: Angst-filled heart! Two brothers converse! **

_"But we're the same." _–Agumon

_"The same? Like an Agumon born…the normal way?" _–Black WarGreymon, _Digimon Adventure 02 manga _

Ever since the creation of Black WarGreymon, thanks to Arukenimon and Mummymon, the DigiDestined had all but been able to get a decent night's sleep over the dangerous situation that resided in the Digital World! Sure, he had rebelled against them at the end, but they had been knocked out beforehand-only WarGreymon had been barely able to withstand his assault. The part that had both Tai and his partner confused was when Black WarGreymon had called him his brother-it made no sense. Tai had, of course, tried to come up with his own assumptions on why Black WarGreymon had said it-none of which came remotely close to a definite answer.

"He could've said it because the two of you are the toughest Warrior Digimon ever-why? 'Cause you're both _Mega _Digimon! Ow! Hey!"

Gatomon had taken that moment to toss one of Tai's school books directly at his head, putting on an innocent look when Tai turned around to glare at her.

"I thought that it would bounce off your hair-it's known to defy gravity, right?"

Despite that incident, the DigiDestined were able to stay focused on their objectives-focused enough, that when the situation had called for it, Kari and Yolei had been successfully able to be as one, which allowed their partners to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon, a powerful Ultimate Digimon. Sure, he wasn't as powerful as Black WarGreymon, but it was definitely a start!

Strangely enough, since his first encounter with the DigiDestined, Black WarGreymon hadn't done anything-anything but walk when it was required, fly when he felt the need to, or fight when other Digimon were too bullheaded enough to think they could beat him, or thought they could pose an intimidating threat. Anytime that happened, all the Dragon Digimon had to do was put his hands together, raise them into the air…

"TERRA DESTROYER!!!"

…and, seconds later, the "threat" of Digimon would be eliminated. Yet, none of them had brought the exhilarating challenge that WarGreymon had when he had first appeared.

_"No matter how many of them attack me, it all ends in the same way-me as the ultimate victor, against all but one…"_

"One day, brother, you and I _will _fight again." Black WarGreymon declared calmly before he soared off into the sky, not even noticing a small Rookie Digimon standing on top of a lone rock meters away from his previous position.

_"What could you possibly be looking for, Black WarGreymon?" _Agumon asked to himself, watching the Mega Digimon fade away into the distance.

"You think he might find out that Gabumon can Warp-Digivolve to MetalGarurumon?" Yamato "Matt" Ishida asked during one of the original DigiDestined meetings to Tai-the entire team-with the exception of Mimi, who was living in America-had been able to make it; since the arrival of Black WarGreymon, and the fact that only Tai, Sora, Kari and T.K. had seen his initial creation, Izzy had made these late-night meetings mandatory, which meant that they had to come up with suitable excuses to their parents in order to make it.

"He might, but that would only be if he came across a Digimon who actually remembers both of our Digimon can get to the Mega level." Tai replied calmly, wondering what Agumon was up to at this moment. "Of course, that's assuming he doesn't destroy them first."

"Whoa-that actually made sense." Sora joked, stifling a giggle as Tai eyed her with a mock-irritated look on his face.

"The point is this-we can't take any chances against him, and we don't know what he's up to. We don't even know what his objective is, or what his intentions are since he left Arukenimon." Izzy stated grimly.

"We do know what he's capable of doing, though-causing severe damage to the Digital World." Joe quickly said, a straight look on his own face as he said it.

"Our Digimon have gotten stronger, but are they strong enough to handle his immense power?" Kari asked while looking up at Gatomon, who was sleeping on a tree branch above her head. Once they were finished, she knew her partner's sensitive hearing would pick up anything they said, get up and nudge Patamon awake-or probably kick him awake. He'd fallen asleep on T.K.'s head, while waiting out the meeting.

"Not even Paildramon was enough to defeat him before. If WarGreymon hadn't shown up, we would've been knocked out sooner-or worse." T.K. admitted.

"Guys, I think we're all a bit tired, not just from this whole incident involving Black WarGreymon, but also from schoolwork. I say we break this meeting and think about how we can keep an eye on him." Tai suggested.

"How about Agumon?" Gatomon asked as she hopped into Kari's arms, apparently having overheard Tai's previous suggestion. "If the deranged Mega Digimon feels like attacking him, he'll just become WarGreymon again and they can slug it out."

Tai sighed to himself while getting up from the bench he had sat on and stretched. "He's not gonna enjoy this, but I'll give him the message tomorrow."

_"Keep an eye on Black WarGreymon?! You've got the right mon for the job!" _

"What?!" Tai blinked in shock, not expecting his partner to be so agreeable with this idea.

Sora laughed while waiting at Tai's door for him to gather his things for school, having just arrived to walk with him as usual.

"Are you serious about this, Agumon? What if he decides to attack you?"

_"No problem, Tai! I'll just Warp-Digivolve, and we can see which one of us is stronger. Besides, you reactivated my ability to become WarGreymon last time; it doesn't just fade away so easily-unless I was near a Control Spire, and those things are yesterday's news!" _

Breathing in and out, Tai knew there was nothing he could do to convince his partner otherwise.

"How do you expect to get to wherever he's at? You said he passed by your area just yesterday!"

_"He stopped in between my area and Biyomon's. I'll just see if she'll drop me off, and I'd take it from there." _

A light smile finally appearing on his face, Tai advised, "Just be careful then, alright?"

_"You got it!" _

Choosing that moment to push Tai aside, Sora tossed in her two cents-so to speak. "And, make sure Biyomon doesn't put herself in danger, okay? She's strong, but she hasn't reached the Mega level yet!"

_"Of course, Sora! Once we get there, I'll make sure she gets outta there pronto!" _

Tai smirked lightly while turning off the computer and gathering his remaining things together.

"Since Biyomon's definitely like you, she isn't going to leave Agumon alone that easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing-just that you and her share some…quality traits, like worrying about us."

"You mean like you and Agumon both share eating habits?"

"Hey!"

Once the connection between him and his partner was broken, Agumon figured that it would be best to find Black WarGreymon as soon as possible, so it was essential for him to find Biyomon. That part was handled swiftly, as the Rookie Digimon was flying overhead, on the way to her own territory.

"Hey, Biyomon! I need a favor from you!"

"Agumon?" Catching the last part of that request, Biyomon landed within meters from her friend, curious as to what the request was. She asked him what it was, and he was only too quick to explain what the reason was.

"Are you sure it's wise to be trailing him? What if he wants to challenge you to another fight?"

Laughing lightly, the Dinosaur Digimon said, "You worry too much about me-I'll be fine! I can Warp-Digivolve again, and if he wants to test my battle strength, I'd only be too generous to agree."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Biyomon noted, but she agreed to his request nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah-I almost forgot. Sora wants to make sure once you get me to where he's at, you hightail it to your territory."

"What for? You'll need some help if he goes berserk on you, and none of the others are here!"

"Maybe, but she doesn't want you to get hurt-she doesn't even want Tai to get hurt, and I'm the one who's his partner."

"That's because the two of you rush into things-even now, after all this time when they were younger!"

"Hey-no, we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Speaking of Tai, his school day had gone better than even he'd expected-the reason being was because his usual weekend homework had been pushed back until Tuesday, and in one of his classes, he didn't have to go to it when the weekend ended!

_"It' s good to come to school…sometimes!" _Tai laughed after thinking that, pleased it wasn't out loud, like most of his comments were.

"Tai, wait up!"

Quickly turning around, Tai came to a stop and waited for Sora to catch up with him.

"What's up, Sora-besides the sky?"

"And your gravity-defying hair."

Tai hid a grin from Sora's gaze as she laughed lightly at her own comeback.

"Gatomon said something like that a few nights ago. Seriously-what's up?"  
Her laughter fading, Tai noticed the look of concern in her crimson eyes a second later.

"I was just thinking about this latest threat to the Digital World-not just Black WarGreymon, but Arukenimon and Mummymon as well. Do you think the new kids are ready to face a challenge like this? T.K. and Cody haven't even perfected this DNA Digivolution yet, and we could really use another Mega Digimon besides WarGreymon on our team."

In response, Tai let in a breath of air before letting it out through his nose, reached inside his pocket, pulled out a picture, and looked at it carefully. Sora gasped lightly when she saw who was on it.

"Tai…that's when we won the Championship game!"

"Yeah-I know. I keep it on me whenever I find myself in a tough situation, like now. I look at it, and I'm reminded that there's nothing we can't do as long as we work together."

Sora smiled lightly at Tai, struggling to fight back some tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"I know you're hurting, Sora, because you think if Davis and the others can't handle this again, we'll have to step in. If it comes down to it, I'll make sure they succeed-don't worry."

As Tai started forward, Sora closed her eyes tightly, a steady flow of tears streaking down her face.

"Tai…! That's not the only thing that I'm worried about."

"It isn't? What else is there?"

Wiping her tears away, Sora stepped forward and clutched Tai's hand with her own.

"I…I don't want anything to happen to you. I would feel alone, just like I felt in that cave, before Matt and Joe saved me."

Tai bit back a retort, not entirely thrilled to be reminded of that. He was partially the reason she'd been there in the first place-she had been worried that she would let him down.

"Sora-nothing will happen to me. Agumon'll make sure of that, and you're always there, making sure I stay on my toes." Winking, Tai pulled her into a gentle hug, feeling Sora's arms wrap around his back almost instantly.

"Thanks, Tai…"

_I wanted you to know-I love the way you laugh…_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well…_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

_Chorus: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

_You've gone away; you don't feel me anymore…_

As for Agumon and Biyomon, it had taken them quite some time to find the precise location of Black WarGreymon, but they had finally found him deep within Agumon's territory-he had, apparently, backtracked after a while or so…and, had left some destruction in his wake.

"There he is! Thanks for the assist, Biyomon, but I've got it covered."

Dropping all the way to the ground, Agumon ended up landing on his stomach, and it was a good thing he'd landed in a lake, otherwise, the end reaction wouldn't have been pretty!

"Sure you do. Agumon! Get out of there before we lose him!"

Swimming to shore, Agumon shook the excess water off of himself before blinking at Biyomon, who'd flown down to see if he was okay.

"I said that I had it covered, Biyomon!"

"You just plummeted nearly 50 feet in the air! If this lake wasn't here, you'd probably take a long time to be reborn at Primary Village!" Biyomon snapped, her feathers ruffling in irritation. "And, besides-you still might need help!"

"Well-that's true, but what if something was to happen to you? Sora wouldn't be happy with me, and it would be my fault!" Agumon protested.

"Look-I may not be as strong as you and Gabumon when it comes to the Mega level, but I was able to withstand Myotismon's attack when I became Garudamon, right?"

"Sure. I know that, and I was pleased you pulled off that Digivolution. Yet, we haven't had to fight anyone in a long time before Ken came around-don't you agree?"

The Bird Digimon nodded in response, a confident and determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but if you're worried about something happening to me, I'll make sure that I get out if he does decide to fight, okay?"

"Alright, Biyomon."

"And, Agumon-be careful when talking with him."

"Right!"

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again…_

_I wanna hold you high; you steal my pain away…_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight…_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

_Chorus: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open…_

_And, I don't feel like I am strong enough…_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…_

_And, I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

_(music riff for 30 seconds) _

The Mega Digimon, Black WarGreymon, was staring upward at the sky, which seemed to go on for a time-how far out it went, he had no idea, and he had no desire to find out. As Agumon approached him, with Biyomon flying above him, he wondered if Black WarGreymon could sense him…

"I already know you've been here, brother-for at least three minutes."

…and, his answer was revealed to the Rookie Digimon within less than a second.

"Your friend has potential, but she isn't as powerful as you or I. Whatever you have to say, shouldn't be heard by her. If she doesn't want to be destroyed by me, I suggest you tell her to leave."

Agumon held back a gulp, somewhat amazed that Black WarGreymon would consider deleting Biyomon, but knew he'd deleted countless Digimon before.

"Don't worry-I'll be okay. And, besides-it's what you and Sora wanted, remember?"

Agumon shook his head in confusion as Biyomon headed off into the skies, then looked up at the massive Digimon.

"Well? I know you didn't come down here to fight me-not now, anyway. So, what is it?!"

Calming himself down, Agumon knew what he wanted to say, without even knowing it. "To be honest with you…brother, you don't have to fight-not with me, or with anyone."

Staring down at the Rookie Digimon, Black WarGreymon almost considered deleting him, but assumed that he would reach the Mega level before he could power up his attack. Deciding against it, he went for the second choice.

"Why not?"

"It's simple-everyone has a heart, right?"

If he could, Black WarGreymon would have raised an eyebrow at that question. "A what?"

"Go with me on this-a heart! Everyone has one, right?"

Acknowledging his grunt as a nod, Agumon continued with his explanation. "Well, when you attack other Digimon, or when you destroy something, you feel pain deep inside. Your heart feels content when you're doing something useful, like talking!"

Concentrating, the Dragon Digimon snarled lightly as he responded, "I was created from control spires! I don't have a 'heart,' like you do, or your friend. And, I was taught by Arukenimon that chaos and destruction is the only way to solve problems."

A smile appearing on his face, Agumon noted patiently, "She needs either counseling or a psychological examination. As for your other statement…you and I are the same-sure, you're a Mega level Digimon and I'm a Rookie, but if you gave me a few seconds, I'd show you how similar we can be."

Agumon held out his clawed hand, and, after thinking about it, Black WarGreymon saw, in place of Agumon's hand, a hand covered with a set of claws over it.

The Rookie Digimon's smile grew as Black WarGreymon accepted his hand with his own.

_Chorus: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open…   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough…   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…   
  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…  
And I don't feel right when you're gone…  
  
_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore…(song ends) _

It was at that second that Black WarGreymon felt immense pain deep within himself-whether it was what Agumon had just talked about, he wasn't sure, but it caused him to retract his hand and…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa!" Agumon shivered in surprise and shock; whatever pain Black WarGreymon felt, Agumon was feeling it at this precise second himself! Probably because he had the ability to Warp-Digivolve again, since there was no other reason.

"Another opponent…someone I can challenge…someone who could be worthy enough to be called brother, like you…!"

To Agumon's surprise, Black WarGreymon flew through the air and toward whatever he was sensing!

"Hey-wait up a second! You can't go over there…" The Rookie Digimon sighed to himself, knowing it was futile to convince him; he was already well out of earshot to hear his warning anyway.

"Well, he's not leaving me out of this one!" At that moment, Agumon started glowing brightly, focusing on the hidden power that Tai had unlocked for him once again…

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

Biyomon chose that time to come back, and was astounded by the power she felt from WarGreymon.

"Hey-Agumon! Is something going on?"

Turning to look at his friend, the Dragon Digimon nodded. "What it is, I can't tell you yet, because I don't know yet what it is. Just go alert Tai and the others, and let them know they'll have to come down here soon. And, make sure they come directly at my location, okay?"

"Okay-but, remember what I said! Be careful."

WarGreymon nodded once again and quickly replied, "You too, Biyomon."

That said, WarGreymon flew into the sky in the same direction Black WarGreymon had just took, knowing he would arrive a bit later than his counterpart.

"What is that…?! Let's see if I can focus on it…"

Typing in some quick commands, Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi waited on pins and needles for his laptop to get a quick reading on whatever he'd just spotted-aside from both WarGreymon and Black WarGreymon, who were miles from each other, yet WarGreymon was catching up to him steadily, and they were both steadily catching up to…

"I don't…I don't believe it…! How could this happen at a time like this…?!"


End file.
